Happy Mothers Day
by MoonlightQuill408
Summary: Klien takes Lisbeth to see his Mothers grave on Mothers day


**Another Klien/Lisbeth story, little more emotional this time, hope you enjoy it!xxxooo**

 **Outskirts of Tokyo, Japan, March 11th 2027**

Klien was driving along the outskirt's of Tokyo with Lisbeth to take her to see someone very special to him for the first time, his mother, she has been dead for 15 years from breast cancer and every year on mothers day, he would visit her grave on a hill were st. Mason's cemetery was built. this became a tradition for him since her funeral and now for the first time, he brings someone with him.

''Were here'' Klien said as he parked outside the cemetery, he got out holding a bouquet of rose's with lisbeth beside him as they walked along the many tombstones engraving many other peoples names with the afternoon sun shining down on then, they eventually stopped in front at a tombstone which had the words engraved on it:

 **Here Lies:**

 **Hana Tsuboi**

 **Born: April 21st 1982**

 **Died: August 12th 2011**

 **A cruel plague's only nature is death**

Klien looked sorrowfully at the place were his mother, his friend, the only woman who loved him before Lisbeth was buried six feet under a rock, it still fazed him that she was gone. He never knew how cruel life was going to be for him when she goes but it had happened. And he had accepted it, Lisbeth saw the look onnhis face and put her hand on his shoulder, a look of remorse on her face.

"It's okay Klieny" she said "I here for you", Klien smiled gratefully at her and breathed facing the tomb.

"Hi there mom" Klien begun "Happy Mothers Day" he set down the flowers on top of the dirt mound.

"How's things in the afterlife? I wouldn't know I haven't been there myself... I'm doing alright though, still alive aren't I?... Dads changed a little, he's finally turned off the TV and put down the booze, heh heh... He now is trying to mend the bond between me and him, though I guess no ones perfect." He paused as if he waited a response. The grave stood silent.

"Things have changed though for me over the past year, I have a job, manager of a restaurant, good right?... I know you'd be 'sniff' so proud of your little 'sniff' little boy' he sniffed on the verge of tears, Lisbeth looked at him with pity, she wanted to cry herself seeing her fiancée like this.

"But that's not all mom, I have a surprise for you this year" Klien said looking at Lisbeth, she nodded and walked to his side " mom, meet my fiancée Rika, that's right mom, I finally found the one, and were getting married soon, I know she's a bit young but age is just a number mom... Say hello babe" Klien asked of her.

"Hi Miss Tsuboi, Nice to meet you" Lisbeth said to the grave, I felt weird to her but she knew I would comfort her fiancée.

''Can you beleive that mom?'' Klien said turning back to the grave ''Me, finally meeting the one I was destined for/ I know you would have loved to meet her in life but... Better late then never I guess'' Klien finished tears now leaking out of his eyes, he knelt down and placed his forehead on the stone as if it were someone else's head, he began sobbing silently but Lisbeth could hear them, she was now fighting back tears as well.

''I miss you mom'' he sobbed '' so, so much...I love you mommy'' he stayed like that for a while.

 **Flashback to 2009**

A ten year old Kilen was laying face down on his bed in his room sobbing away, it was valentines day at school and he had finally mustered up the courage to ask a girl that he had a crush on to be his girlfriend, her response was a ''Get away from me creep, loser!'' and a kick in the shins, he continued sobbing until a knock on his door quieted him.

''Ryo, Ryo honey are you okay?'' the soft voice of his mother Hana called him from outside.

''Leave me alone'' Klien replied miserably, the door opened slowly and footsteps slowly approached him, then a weight fell on the side of his bed telling him that someone was sitting on it.

''What happend to you Ryo, tell me please honey'' said the voice, Klien got up and faced a slim woman in her mid thirty's with long blonde hair and red eyes looking at him remorsfully. his eyes red with tears.

''It was Valentines day, at the school'' he begun ''I told Ichika how I felt about her and asked if she would like to got out with me but...''

''But what dear?'' Hana asked.

''She called me a creep and left for this older kid in sixth grade'' Klien said ''He's more handsome then me''

Hana looked at him in remourse ''Look's aren't everything about a person-''

''But it is all that matters mom'' Klien said in anger of himself ''All the grils flock to the guy with the most muscules on him and with the best looking face mom, while ugly, pathetic boys like me are left in the dust'' he finished falling face down on his pillow.

''Don't think that Ryo'' his mom said calmly ''Theirs always someone out there for everyone, maybe now is just not the right time for it yet''

''But when will it be mom?'' Klien asked getting up to face her again.

''I cannot say, It come to us at different times for different people'' his mom answered.

Klien looked down miserably, then she got an Idea.

''Let me show you something'' she said reaching into a draw and taking out a small box, she opened it and showed a locket to him.

''You know what this is? It its a Locket, It's been with the family for 4 generations, your father gave me this on our first anniversary, It's what's called an 'heirloom''' she told him ''I was saving It for your 11th birthday but I figured why not? I want you to promise me something Ryo''

''Okay'' Klien said looking at her oddly.

''That when you meet that special someone, you will give this to her'' she said handing it to him, he took it and looked at it.

''But how will I know then I meet that someone mommy'' Klien asked her.

''You'll know, just wait and don't give up, it will happen, I promise'' she replied, Klien cheered up and hugged her tightly.

''I love you mommy'' Klien said.

''I love you too Ryo'' Hana replied.

 **End Of Flashback**

Klien sat thier and held his mother's stone to his forehead, he did it, he completed his mission and fulfilled his promise to her, shame she did not live to see it.

''I was 12 when I lost her'' He told Lisbeth without looking at her ''When she started getting symptom's, the doctors said that she would only last 6-8 months, It was the most painful half year in my life, Dad couldn't afford surgery for her... when they pulled the plug, the look on his face said to me ''It's all your fault'' his voice getting more agressive.

''Funny, cancer really'' he said getting up still not looking at her, Lisbeths face full of remorse ''How easily it can turn you once happy life it one of pure suffering, how it can take away the only woman who has very loved you, how it can turn your dad into a drunk, abusive man!'' he confessed now facing her, tears running down his face ''The more days that went by without her the more he blamed me, until he finally stopped and did nothing but sit on that couch for years with the remote in one hand and a beer in the other, that was way I turned to VR gaming, to escape his blame, to escape the suffering I had to endure for the past 15 years after she died!'' he finished, turning away from her and facing back to the grave.

Lisbeth was a a loss for words right now, She had no Idea of what a horrible life someone as kind and funny as him has had, poor thing! she could not help but feel pity for him, she clutched the locket he had given her around her neck, walked up to him knelt down and wanted to hold his hand but only trailed her fingers along his plam.

''I'm sorry'' she said apologetically ''This is all my fault isn't it?'' she let tears fall on the ground, Klien turned his head to see her crying softly.

''Lizzy'' he said.

''I'm sorry''' she said ''I...I... I should have 'sniff' met you sooner, I had to make you wait all those years while you suffered'' she cried ''I should have met you sooner''

Klien turned around, grabbed her shoulder's and pulled Lisbeth in for a tender kiss.

''Lizzy'' Klien begun softly ''None of this was your fault, It was mine, I should have realized that you were the one for me years ago back in SAO, I wanted to tell you back then but I was scared, scared that I would lose you as a friend, I Love you Lizzy, soo much'' he finished holding her close.

''I love you too, always have, always will'' Lisbeth said as they shared the moment together.

''Come on'' Lisbeth said ''We'll be late for the execution'' she turned to walk back to the car, Klien turned to see his mothers grave on last time.

''See you next year mom'' he said as he caught up with Lisbeth and drove out of the cemetery.

 **Well, there it is, Happy Mothers day to you all and Don't forget to chech out ''The Big New's'' out now! Cheerio!xxxooo**


End file.
